


Gone Too Far

by Vukodlakes



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Based on Aricyanide's infection AU art!, Gen, Go check it out!, Infection AU, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vukodlakes/pseuds/Vukodlakes
Summary: “I knew sending only three men a team was a bad idea. Why the hell Six thought it was a good one, I don’t know. But what resulted was...not good. We underestimated them. Thought them brainless zombies like in the movies. We were wrong.”





	Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carysias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carysias/gifts).



“I knew sending only three men a team was a bad idea. Why the hell Six thought it was a good one, I don’t know. But what resulted was...not good. We underestimated them. Thought them brainless zombies like in the movies. We were wrong.” At this the recording broke into static filled coughs. A sound like blood splattering on concrete is heard. 

“The gas masks did jack shit against it. The HAZMAT suits were torn to shreds, if we were even given one. We had no idea how it spreaded, how to stop it, or anything, really. As for the infected, they were relentless. Always moving. Never stopping. The moment my team was inserted, we were besieged by them, a never ending wave of them. Our only defence was that bullets could put them down. That is, until the specials showed up.” Yet more coughing from the unknown soldier. 

“My time is almost out. Anyway, those special types were even worse. The ones I call Apexes made more infected, made them stronger, faster. It took all of our explosives to kill it. Then came the Smashers. Massive, armored beings that were impervious to bullets, except for a small opening on their back. Be careful if you see one. It likes to-“ Static, then heavy footsteps. The speaker is clearly trying to be quiet, but his coughs still drew its attention. 

“Oh no. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! I won’t become one of them! One last word of advice: save your last bullet for yourself.” A gunshot, then the footsteps get louder, faster, then static as the recorder was crushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a simple pilot chapter, set near the end of the story. The upcoming ones are going to be longer. Tell me what you think! Also, the art in question is at http://aricyanide.tumblr.com/post/171466413867/infection-au-gsg-9


End file.
